Kim nie jestem
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Jessica Connor, środkowe dziecko Eriki i Damiena, ma wspaniałą dziewczynę, którą podziwia i wielbi całym swoim nastoletnim sercem. Coś jednak zaczyna się psuć, kiedy w jej życiu niespodziewanie pojawia się pewien mężczyzna. Ocs. Z dedykacją dla Aniki.
1. UŚMIECH

_Fick napisany jakiś czas temu. Korektę zrobiłam w przerwie między nauką (sesjaaa) a przerwą od nauki;). Do stworzenia postaci Ethana zainspirował mnie Jack Storm Aniki (lubimy badassów z dobrym sercem, nie? XD). Miłego czytania:). _

o0o

JESSICA CONNOR, LAT 16

Moja dziewczyna miała piękny głos i uwielbiałam, kiedy śpiewała Janis Japlin.

Zoë była niewysoka i bardzo szczupła, a to plus jej drobne piersi i wąska talia sprawiały, że nie wyglądała na swoje dwadzieścia trzy lata. Miała ładną twarz, bardziej dziewczęcą niż kobiecą o dużych, niebieskich oczach i długich, falujących włosach w kolorze wiśni. Zawsze uśmiechnięta i lubiana nie narzekała na brak adoratorek, ale wybrała mnie, swoje całkowite przeciwieństwo. To właśnie ja, z moimi stoma siedemdziesięcioma siedmioma centymetrami wzrostu dzięki genom Connorów i smukłemu, łatwo nabierającemu muskulaturę ciału po Williamsach, byłam w naszym związku facetem.

Nosiłam krótkie włosy z asymetryczną grzywką opadającą niżej nad lewym okiem i miałam fioła na punkcie kolczyków, które przestałam liczyć odkąd skończyłam dziesięć lat. Ubierałam się w stylu punk-motocyklistka z nieodłączną, złachaną kurtką, którą dostałam od taty. Wśród znajomych uchodziłam za twardą, równą laskę, idealną towarzyszkę broni, odważną i bystrą żołnierkę o celnym oku i pięści. Kilku kumpli chciało się ze mną przespać i chociaż powiedziałam im wprost, że wolę kobiety, nadal wytrwale proponowali mi wspólne noce. Faceci są jednak upartymi idiotami.

- Dzięki! Jesteście cudowni! – Zoë posłała kilka buziaków klaszczącej energicznie publiczności i zeszła ze sceny.

- Ty jesteś cudowna – powiedziałam, podając jej drinka i uśmiechając się szeroko. Nachyliła się i pocałowała mnie w usta ku uciesze męskiego składu sąsiedniego stolika.

Dołączyła do nas reszta paczki. Piliśmy i gadaliśmy, wygłupiając się i śmiejąc. Zoë, leciutka jak piórko, siedziała mi na kolanach. Plotłam jej warkoczyk, kiedy poczułam lekkie zawroty głowy, chociaż nie wypiłam za dużo.

- Muszę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza – rzuciłam.

- Oczywiście. – Zoë wstała z gracją, żeby zająć zwolnione przeze mnie miejsce.

Wyszłam bocznymi drzwiami prosto na zaśmiecony zaułek. Oparłam się plecami o ścianę zaraz obok wejścia, poprawiając kurtkę; było chłodnawo. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, o mało mnie nie uderzając, i na zewnątrz wypadła obściskująca się parka. Całowali się i macali jak szaleni. Mężczyzna przycisnął kobietę do ściany; był bardzo wysoki, na bank sporo wyższy ode mnie. I miał taką samą kurtkę jak ja! To znaczy, za nowości musiały być identyczne, a teraz pewnie były poniszczone w takim samym stopniu.

Towarzyszka faceta od kurtki zaczęła szarpać jego ubranie, odsłaniając na moment kawałek jego nagich, umięśnionych pleców. Na kręgosłupie miał wytatuowany... kręgosłup. Tatuaż realistycznie przedstawiał kości kręgów i ich fakturę; wyglądał jak rycina z medycznych książek mojego brata.

Tymczasem kobieta niecierpliwie pomagała mu ze spodniami, jednocześnie podciągając sukienkę.

Nie miałam ochoty dalej ich podglądać, ale jakoś nadal tkwiłam w miejscu. Chyba przez kurtkę i ten świetny tatuaż. Może poczekam aż skończą i zapytam o nie?

Jessico Connor, zgłupiałaś do reszty? Wracaj do swojej dziewczyny! Ale to już!

Zrobiłam krok, sunąc plecami po chropowatej ścianie. Nagle kobieta zajęczała i podświadomie na nią spojrzałam. Moje oczy spotkały się jednak z oczami jej towarzysza. I on się uśmiechnął!

Chwyciłam klamkę i wpadłam na korytarz baru, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Idąc z powrotem na salę, myślałam o tym, jak ja nienawidzę facetów! I tych ich samczych, władczych, lubieżnych uśmiechów doprawionych testosteronem i czymś pierwotnym, agresywnym, wręcz zwierzęcym.


	2. BRANSOLETKA

- Muszę iść, skarbie. – Usłyszałam na granicy jawy i snu. Otworzyłam oczy. Zoë była już ubrana. – Zamkniesz?

- Jasne.

Nachyliła się i pocałowała mnie delikatnie. Przelotnie pomyślałam o tym, jak mężczyzna z wytatuowanym kręgosłupem i moją kurtką gwałtownie i namiętnie wbijał się w usta swojej kobiety w barowym zaułku. Szybko odgoniłam od siebie tę myśl.

Zapięłam agrafkę o spodnie i założyłam kostkę lewej nogi na kolano prawej. Zaczęłam pleść bransoletkę z muliny, tym razem czarno-biało-czerwoną. Czekałam na Kyle'a, który właśnie operował, jak poinformowała mnie lekarka dyżurna. Chciałam, żeby zobaczył, czy mój najnowszy tatuaż, smok na prawej łopatce, dobrze się goi.

Różni ludzie chodzili w tę i z powrotem, wiadomo: szpital. Nie odrywałam wzroku od muliny. Kiedy ktoś usiadł obok mnie, nie zwróciłam na niego lub na nią uwagi. Ale kiedy ten ktoś sięgnął i odpiął od moich spodni drugą agrafkę z rozpoczętą bransoletką, podniosłam oczy. Po prawej miałam faceta z zaułka! Moje palce znieruchomiały.

- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – powiedział z uśmiechem, przypinając agrafkę do swoich bojówek. Wróciłam do plecenia bransoletki. Wiedziałam, że obserwuje moje ruchy. Po chwili sam zaczął pleść i ku mojemu zdumieniu szło mu całkiem nieźle.

- To mało męskie zajęcie – rzuciłam.

- Ale nauczenie się czegoś nowego w rekordowo krótkim czasie jest bardzo męskie – zripostował błyskawicznie.

Przez chwilę pletliśmy w milczeniu. Zastanawiałam się, czy mnie poznał. Teraz znowu mieliśmy na sobie takie same kurtki.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytałam wreszcie.

- Chciałem odwiedzić synka, ale godziny odwiedzin już minęły i pielęgniarka nie chciała mnie wpuścić.

- Synka? – wyrwało mi się, zanim ugryzłam się w język. Dlaczego ten zaułkowy podrywacz nie miałby mieć dziecka?...

Pokiwał głową i po raz pierwszy dokładnie mu się przyjrzałam. Był całkiem przystojny, więc gdybym była hetero, pewnie by mi się podobał. Miał pociągłą twarz o kanciastej szczęce i mocno zarysowanym nosie. Kilkudniowy zarost nadawał jego rysom drapieżności; miał ostrzyżoną głowę, co zdradzało całkiem ładny kształt jego czaszki.

Znowu skupiłam się na bransoletce.

- Cześć, siostruniu. – Usłyszałam wreszcie. Wstałam, uśmiechając się do rozpromienionego Kyle'a. Czyli operacja się udała. – Kim jest twój znajomy?

- Ethan Rosco – przedstawił się „mój znajomy", wstając. Wymienili uścisk dłoni.

- Ethan chciał odwiedzić synka, ale pielęgniarka go wygoniła – powiedziałam. – Pomożesz coś?

- Jasne, chodźcie.

Patrick miał sześć lat i właśnie przechodził świnkę. Chłopczyk spał i pielęgniarka powiedziała, że Ethan może z nim posiedzieć, jeśli go nie obudzi.

- Będę grzeczny – obiecał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Kyle obejrzał moją łopatkę i poinformował mnie, że wszystko ładnie się zagoiło. Zapytał, czy widzimy się w domu. Odparłam, że tak.

Zajrzałam jeszcze na oddział dziecięcy. Ethan leżał obok syna: ubrany na czarno olbrzym obok drobnego chłopca w białawej, szpitalnej piżamie. Mały siedział oparty o poduszki i coś opowiadał, żywiołowo gestykując. Ethan uśmiechał się.

Ciekawe, czy Patrick jest owocem jednej z jego „zaułkowych" schadzek?

Kiedy już w domu robiłam sobie czerwoną herbatę, mama usiadła na skraju kredensu. W mojej rodzinie rzadko siedziało się na krzesłach.

- Jak ci się układa z Zoë?

- Wszystko w najlepszym porządku. Dlaczego pytasz?

- A ten cały Ethan to jakiś twój nowy znajomy?

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

- Kyle doniósł? – zapytałam.

Wtedy do kuchni wpadła Jo, moja młodsza siostra, która była w wieku Patricka i skutecznie zagadała mamę. Wymknęłam się na górę.

Długo nie mogłam zasnąć. Myślałam o Ethanie. O tym jego uśmiechu, kiedy posuwał tamtą laskę i wiedział, że patrzę. O tym, którym obdarzył syna. Jakże różne to były uśmiechy. I jeszcze ten, którym zachęcił mnie do dalszego robienia bransoletki.

Zapaliłam lampkę i wygrzebałam z torby niedokończoną bransoletkę. Godzinę później była gotowa. Zgasiłam światło i niemal od razu zasnęłam.


	3. HACZYK

Nie miałam nic do mojej szkoły, ale właśnie siedziałam na literaturze światowej jak na tureckim kazaniu. Co ja bym dała teraz za jakieś zadanko z matmy albo chemię! Przedmioty ścisłe szły mi lepiej niż rozkminy nad psychiką Hamleta czy dziełami Dickensa.

Kiedy dziewczyny przy oknie zaczęły się kręcić i co chwila wyglądać przez szybę, ich zachowanie zrozumiale zainteresowało mnie bardziej niż czytany właśnie fragment „Zbrodni i kary".

- Co jest? – zapytałam wreszcie szeptem.

Blond Olivia, której uroda laleczki w ogóle mnie nie ruszała, spojrzała na mnie z wyższością.

- Nic, co mogłoby cię zainteresować.

- Mnie wszystko interesuje – burknęłam.

- Faceci też, lesbo?

Zmarszczyłam brwi i niewiele myśląc, wstałam i wyjrzałam przez okno. Ethana zobaczyłam od razu; stał oparty o motor, zjawiskowy, lśniący ducati i wpatrywał się w budynek szkoły.

- Panno Connor? – Usłyszałam głos nauczycielki. – Rozumiem, że zgłasza się pani do przeczytania i skomentowania kolejnego fragmentu?

Jakoś wytrzymałam do końca lekcji, a potem wybiegłam na dziedziniec.

- Cześć – przywitał mnie z uśmiechem. Znałam już ten uśmiech.

- Co tu robisz? – Znowu zadałam mu takie samo pytanie!

- Chcę cię porwać.

- Mam jeszcze dwie lekcje.

- A co powiesz na wagary? – Podał mi kask, a ja jakoś bez wahania go założyłam.

Ethan odpalił motor; ulokowałam się za nim, obejmując go, żeby nie spaść, a nie przyklejając się do niego jak jakaś rozkochana laska. Szybko wyjechaliśmy z Centrum i pomknęliśmy wylotówką ku Wybrzeżu. Po co zabiera mnie na Gruzowisko? Wjechaliśmy między zrujnowane apartamentowce, których nikt nie remontował z racji, że ich wymyślne architektonicznie mieszkania były mało funkcjonalne. Kiedyś zajmowali je bogacze, teraz szczury i dzikie koty.

Zatrzymał motor w hallu jednego z budynków. Zsiadłam i oddawałam mu kask.

- Chodźmy – rzucił i ruszyłam za nim w stronę windy. Na razie powstrzymałam się od pytań i komentarzy. Byłam ciekawa.

Otworzył drzwi windy i zajrzał do środka, jakby coś sprawdzając. Oczywiście kabiny nie było. A potem zrobił krok w ciemność. Dostrzegłam, że wisząca metalowa lina była zakończona trójkątem o szerokiej podstawie, w której Ethan rozstawił stopy, trzymając się liny zaraz po tym, jak znalazł się po jej drugiej stronie, twarzą do mnie.

- No dalej – zachęcił mnie. Zrobiłam krok i postawiłam nogę w trójkątnym uchwycie między jego stopami, a potem drugą. Przylgnęłam do Ethana, ściskając linę. Objął mnie jednym ramieniem. Mój nos wypełnił zapach jego skórzanej kurtki. Przechylił się lekko i coś zrobił, bo linę przebiegło drżenie i ruszała w górę, zabierając nas ze sobą. Chwyciłam Ethana kurczowo za t-shirt na plecach i zamknęłam oczy. Czułam ziejącą chłodem pustkę szybu windy gdzieś pode mną.

Jechaliśmy dosyć długo bez słowa. Kiedy wreszcie zatrzymaliśmy się z drgnięciem, Ethan powiedział gdzieś blisko mojego ucha:

- Zrób krok do tyłu. – Zawahałam się. – Zaufaj mi.

Wysunęłam stopę do tyłu i wyczułam twardą powierzchnię. Cofnęłam się i już stałam na korytarzu. Ethan dołączył do mnie, żeby po chwili wyjąć klucze i otworzyć drugie drzwi po lewej.

- Panie przodem.

Weszłam do ciemnego hallu. Ethan zapalił światło. Ku mojego zdumieniu korytarz był czysty i lśniący. Po jego obu stronach były lustrzane szafy, które odbijały teraz dziewczynę o niepewnym uśmiechu i jej wysokiego, wyraźnie rozbawionego towarzysza. Ethan ruszył w głąb mieszkania.

- Czego się napijesz? Piwa?

- Może być piwo. – Dołączyłam do niego w ogromnej kuchni o lśniących marmurowych blatach i rzeźbionych meblach z drewna w kolorze sepii. – Łał. Nie dość, że jest prąd, to jeszcze takie luksusy!

Podał mi puszkę piwa prosto z lodówki.

- Dzięki. – Usiadłam na blacie stojącym na środku kuchni. – Nieźle się tutaj urządziłeś.

- Nie mieszkam tutaj. Wolę Centrum. Tu tylko przyprowadzam znajome.

- Jestem lesbijką – wypaliłam.

- Wiem.

- I nie przeszkadza ci to?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Mamy o jeden temat do rozmowy więcej. – Spojrzał na mnie znad rondla, w którym mieszał drewnianą łyżką. – Kobiety.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Ładnie tutaj – zmieniłam temat.

- Ale jest mały haczyk.

- Haczyk?

- Aha. W sąsiednim pokoju. – Wskazał kierunek trzymaną pieprzniczką. Zostawiłam piwo i poszłam.

W salonie były skórzana sofa, dwa fotele, płaski stolik, wszystko przykryte folią malarską, i haczyk: wielka dziura w ścianie, niemal na całą szerokości pokoju, z widokiem na morze.

- To dosyć duży haczyk - rzuciłam, kiedy Ethan zjawił się, żeby odkryć meble.

- Możliwe.

Po chwili przyszedł znowu i podał mi piwo. Ułożyłam się na sofie i leżałam tak, gapiąc się na ocean. Tymczasem Ethan ustawił na stoliku przede mną talerze, sztućce i wreszcie rondel ze spaghetti i mniejszy z pachnącym sosem. Nałożył mi sporą porcję i nalał wina do kieliszka.

- Smacznego – powiedział.

- Zawsze robisz spaghetti swoim znajomym?

- Nie zawsze.

Zaczął opowiadać o znalezieniu tego mieszkania i o tym, jak odremontował je i urządził meblami zebranymi z całego osiedla dla bogaczy. Pochwaliłam ten pomysł i jego pracę.

Rozmowa zeszła wreszcie na tematy osobiste.

- Gdzie jest matka Patricka?

- Nie wiem – odparł i zanim to skomentowałam, dodał: - Nie wiem też, gdzie jest jego ojciec.

- Co?

- Patrick nie jest moim rodzonym synem. Przywiozłem go z jednej misji. Słyszałaś o dzikich dzieciach? – Pokiwałam głową. – Był takim dzieckiem, schorowaną, wychudzoną, zestrachaną sierotą, która radziła sobie sama. Zaopiekowałem się nim. Czasem przedstawiam go jako syna, czasem jako brata, ale tak naprawdę jesteśmy kumplami.

Milczałam, poruszona.

Kiedy odwiózł mnie do domu, od razu zamknęłam się w pokoju i padłam na łóżko.

Ethan był pełen kontrastów: z jednej strony pozował na seksownego playboya, z drugiej wydawał się facetem o dobrym sercu. Oczarował mnie. Jako człowiek, nie jako przedstawiciel płci męskiej. Nie mogłam przestać o nim myśleć.

Rano zastałam w kuchni Mayę; musiała spędzić noc z Kylem. Chrupałyśmy razem tosty z miodem, kiedy nie wytrzymałam i zapytałam:

- Jak to jest z być z mężczyzną?

Spojrzała na mnie jakoś dziwnie.

- Z konkretnym? Z twoim bratem?

- Nie, nie! Błagam! Ogólnie!

Przez chwilę milczała, a potem uniosła metalową dłoń w geście „okej", w którym kciuk łączył się z palcem wskazującym na kształt okręgu.

- Seks jest okej, ale – uniosła drugą dłoń w tym samym geście – dwa „kobiece okej" jakoś nie pasują. – Zbliżyła niezdarnie dłonie do siebie. – Sama widzisz. A jak masz takie „okej", „męskie" – uniosła do góry kciuk – to ono bardziej pasuje do tego drugiego „okej". – Mówiąc to, wsunęła falliczne „okej" w to z dziurką.

- Dobra, łapię.

- To okej. – Uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po kolejną grzankę.


	4. BUZIAK

Po szkole byłam na treningu snajperskim i zaliczyłam dziewięć na dziesięć celnych trafień, co pochwalił mój tata. Potem poszłam do szpitala z nadzieją, że będzie tam Ethan. Ale Patrick był sam. Niewiele myśląc przemknęłam się w stronę jego łóżka.

- Hej – przywitałam się. – Jestem...

- Jessica, wiem – przerwał mi. – A ty wiesz, że ja jestem Patrick.

- Racja – przyznałam. – Jak się czujesz?

- Lepiej, dzięki.

Spojrzałam na jego nadgarstek i zobaczyłam gotową bransoletkę Ethana. Przyjrzałam się jej.

- Jak mi ją dasz na chwilę, zrobię wygodniejsze wiązanie.

- No dobra.

Usiadłam obok niego i zaczęłam pleść.

- Komu dałaś tę, którą robiłaś z E.T.? To znaczy, z Ethanem?

- Dam ją mojej dziewczynie.

- Masz dziewczynę? – zapytał zdumiony. – Myślałem, że spotykasz się z E.T.

- Nie, dopiero go poznałam.

- Szkoda – mruknął. – Wydajesz się całkiem spoko.

- To tak jak ty.

Zawiązałam ostatni supełek i oddałam mu bransoletkę.

- Nie jest zbyt babska, nie?

- Nie jest – przyznałam, bo nie była. Czarny i szary są męskimi kolorami.

Posiedziałam z nim jakieś dwie godziny; gadaliśmy o tym i o tamtym. Pomyślałam, że zakumpluję go z Jo. Te dwie gaduły razem byłyby mieszanką wybuchową.

Pod wieczór odwiedziłam Zoë w jej pracowni. Pocałowała mnie na powitanie, a ja zawiązałam jej na nadgarstku bransoletkę. Kolejną już ode mnie.

- Stęskniłam się, skarbie – powiedziała. – Opowiadaj, co słychać.

Coś tam paplałam, przemilczając temat nowego znajomego. Pomyślałam o naszej „randce" w apartamencie na Wybrzeżu, kiedy to patrząc na Ethana rozwalonego na fotelu w spranym t-shircie i z zawadiackim błyskiem w oczach, czułam, że nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, żeby mnie pocałował. Jakkolwiek miałby to zrobić. Coś było ze mną nie tak...

Następnego dnia Ethan znowu czekał na mnie pod szkołą na motocyklu.

- Szykuje się impreza – powiedział, kiedy do niego podeszłam na przerwie. – Dziś wieczór, przy General Lee Street 18. Będzie paru znajomych. Masz ochotę wpaść?

- Chętnie – przyznałam zgodnie z prawdą.

- Możesz z dziewczyną – dodał, zakładając kask.

Zoë ucieszyła się na wiadomość o imprezie. Zapytała, kto nas zaprosił tym razem; zwykle to ona była zapraszana, a ja robiłam za osobę towarzyszącą.

- Mój kumpel ze snajperki – odparłam wymijająco.

- Znam go?

- Nie, pewnie nie. Jest całkiem... okej. – Na ostatnie słowo niemal się uśmiechnęłam.

Imprezowicze nieźle radzili sobie bez nas, bo gdy przyszłyśmy, zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Ethan przywitał nas wesoło; przedstawiłam mu Zoë. Potrzebował dwóch minut, żeby ją do siebie całkowicie przekonać. Miał specyficzny, nieodparty urok

Dużo tańczyłam, poznałam sporo osób. Zoë jak zwykle była duszą towarzystwa.

- Jak się bawisz? – Usłyszałam.

Stałam akurat oparta o wrak hummera, którego wymontowane fotele stały dookoła ogniska. Obserwowałam Zoë.

Chciałam odpowiedzieć, że okej, ale użyłam słowa „świetnie".

- Nie zatańczysz ze mną, nie? – zapytał, pociągając łyk tequili z butelki.

- Nie raczej nie, z facetami nie umiem tańczyć.

- Tak też myślałem.

- Jakoś przeżyjesz?

- Spróbuję. – Usiadł na przewróconym kole obok. Koszulka na plecach podjechała mu do góry, odsłaniając kawałek tatuażu. Przycupnęłam przy nim i zanim zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, co robię, położyłam dłoń na jego odsłoniętej skórze z rysunkiem kości.

- Bolało?

- Trochę – przyznał, uśmiechając się kątem ust.

- Pokażesz mi?

Odstawił butelkę na ziemię i ściągnął koszulkę „po męsku". Zobaczyłam jego tatuaż w pełnej krasie. Dotknęłam palcami jego karku i przesunęłam je w dół w kolejnych – tatuowanych i prawdziwych – kręgach. Skórę miał ciepłą i wilgotną od potu; pachniał sobą i dymem. Przyłożyłam całą dłoń do jego kręgosłupa, a potem przesunęłam rękę pod jego pachę i niżej, na żebra. Uniosła się razem z jego mocnym oddechem. Poczułam podniecenie.

Nagle wyczułam na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Podniosłam oczy: z drugiej strony ogniska gapiła się na mnie – na nas – Zoë. Cofnęłam rękę z ciała Ethana i wsunęłam obie dłonie pod pachy, jakby nagle zrobiło mi się zimno. Wstałam.

- Jutro rano wyjeżdżam. – Ethan też wstał. – Z misją, na kilka dni. To takie moje _living party._

Odchrząknęłam.

- Do zobaczenia więc.

- Dzięki. No to powiem „nara" i się zmywam. Rano trzeba wstać.

Ruszył w stronę reszty ekipy i zaczął żegnać się ze znajomymi. Kobiety obejmowały go i całowały, mężczyźni ściskali dłonie i klepali po plecach. Zoë też go pocałowała w policzek. Wziął kurtkę i już go nie było. Moja dziewczyna podeszła do mnie.

- Nie dałaś mu buziaka na szczęście?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- No to leć za nim, skarbie!

- Nie wierzę w takie rzeczy – bąknęłam.

- Będziesz żałowała.

Cmoknęła mnie z wyższością bardziej obytej w świecie i pociągnęła do tańca.

Żałowałam, Zoë miała rację.

Obudziłam się koło dziesiątej; była sobota. Idąc do łazienki, zajrzała do pokoju rodziców. Mama i Jo leżały w łóżku, szeptając i chichocząc. Wracając, poszłam prosto do nich.

- Mogę się przyłączyć? – zapytałam.

- Chodź! – zawołała moja siostra. Weszłam pod kołdrę.

- Wszystko okej? – spytała mama.

Wtuliłam się w jej ramię.

- Całusy na szczęście działają?

- Oczywiście! – odparła bez zająknięcia mama. – Prawda, Jo?

- Tak! – potwierdziła entuzjastycznie moja siostra.

Zrobiłam smutną minę.

- Nie pocałowałam kogoś na szczęście... Wyjechał z misją.

- Wiesz, są jeszcze całusy na powitanie – powiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem moja mama. – Też mają swoją moc. Zrodzoną z miłości i tęsknoty.

Wsunęłam się głębiej pod kołdrę razem z głową. Miłość i tęsknota, co?...

Cały dzień nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić. Słuchałam muzyki, robiłam bransoletki aż zabrakło mi muliny, czytałam „Zbrodnię i karę", a wszystko z myślami przy Ethanie. Jak ja, głupia, żałowałam, że nie dałam mu tego cholernego całusa! Przecież nawet Zoë go pocałowała! Wielkie mi halo! A jak coś mu się stanie, bo... Dosyć! Co z tobą, Jessico Connor! Mózg ci odjęło zupełnie?


	5. WĄTPLIWOŚCI

Popchnęłam Jo w stronę łóżka Patricka i przedstawiłam ich sobie. Moja siostra świnkę miała już za sobą, więc nie bałam się o nią. Dzieciaki gapiły się na siebie podejrzliwie, ale po chwili rozpoczęły rozmowę o gwiazdach, dinozaurach i terminatorach, czyli na standardowe tematy współczesnych mi małolatów.

Usiadłam na parapecie okna obok ze „Zbrodnią i karą" w rękach. Książka coraz bardziej mnie wciągała.

Na strzelnicy, gdzie później poszłam, nie radziłam sobie najlepiej, więc zrezygnowana wróciłam do domu. Jo cały wieczór paplała o „Pattym".

Niedzielę spędziłam głównie w łóżku, kończąc lekturę Dostojewskiego. Kiedy odkrzyknęłam mamie, że nie jestem głodna, mimo wszystko przyniosła mi ryż z curry i pałeczki.

- Co się dzieje, Jess? – zapytała zatroskana.

- Nic, mamo.

- Ethan? – podsunęła. Kiwnęłam głową. – No to co z nim? Przeżywasz to, że nie pocałowałaś go na szczęście? Pocałujesz go jak wróci.

- Nie wiem...

Usiadła obok mnie i położyła mi zimną, metalową dłoń na głowie.

- Mam syna, mam córkę, a moje środkowe dziecko jakoś nie może się zdecydować. – Głaskała mnie po włosach. – Pamiętasz, jak strasznie przeklinałaś jeszcze niedawno?

- Tak – skrzywiłam się. – Do czego zmierzasz?

- Ludzie się zmieniają, Jess. Ludzie nas zmieniają. Za bardzo wzięłaś sobie do serca bycie żołnierzem, nie żołnierką. Ja też walczyłam, a chociaż przez pewien czas jako Malcolm Smith „byłam" facetem, przede wszystkim jestem kobietą. Matką.

- Chodzi ci o Zoë? Że mam dziewczynę?

- Nie, wierzę, że miłość nie patrzy na płeć. Chodzi o ciebie. Nie bądź nikim na siłę.

- Nie jestem – powiedziałam twardo, ale nie przekonałam nawet samej siebie.

Obudziłam się przed północą i poczułam, że muszę zobaczyć Zoë. Ubrałam się szybko i wymknęłam przez okno. Nie było jej w mieszkaniu, ale często wychodziła beze mnie na drinka, więc po prostu ulokowałam się w fotelu. Przysnęłam nieco. Obudziły mnie głosy. Zoë i kogoś jeszcze. Ma gościa o tej porze? Po chwili dwie osoby stanęły w progu ciemnego pokoju. Całowały się i zaczynały rozbierać. Zoë nie miała stanika, jej towarzyska jeszcze miała na sobie czarny, ale była dosyć płaska. Podeszły do łóżka. Druga kobieta usiadła, a Zoë ulokowała się na jej kolanach. Znowu podglądałam kogoś w intymnej sytuacji. Ale tym razem moją dziewczynę.

Zaświeciłam lampkę stojącą na stoliku obok mnie. Obie kobiety znieruchomiały z przestrachem. Wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi.

- Jess! – Zoë dogoniła mnie na schodach. Zatrzymałam się, ale nie odwróciłam. Milczałam. Czułam pustkę.

- Spotykam się z Lisą od pewnego czasu – zaczęła ostrożnie, stojąc tuż za mną. – Bo Lisa wie, czego chce, skarbie. – Odwróciłam się twarzą do niej. Stała schodek wyżej ode mnie, więc nasze twarze były na tej samej wysokości. – Ty jesteś młodziutka, Lisa jest o rok starsza ode mnie i wie już na pewno, że woli kobiety. A ty... Widziałam cię z Ethanem. Lubisz go, prawda?

Przygryzłam wargi.

- Podoba ci się. A ty jemu. Czuję, że coś z tego będzie. Warto się przekonać, skarbie.

- A jeśli nie?

- Nie żartuj, skarbie. – Pocałowała mnie w kącik ust. – A to na szczęście.

Przez wszystkie poniedziałkowe lekcje wypatrywałam Ethana. Nie pojawił się. W Bazie dowiedziałam się, że jego oddział jeszcze nie wrócił.

Wtorek był torturą, a w środę dostałam wezwanie. Miałam wyjechać jako snajper w teren na dwa dni. Celnymi strzałami mój oddział z tysiąca sześciuset dwóch metrów zneutralizował kilkadziesiąt czujników ruchu detonujących miny przeciwpiechotne o dużym zasięgu, a później zdetonowaliśmy ładunki niemal bawiąc się w strzelnicę. Po powrocie dowiedziałam się, że Ethan wrócił dzień wcześniej. Nie było go jednak w jego mieszkaniu ani w szpitalu.

Pożyczyłam motor i pojechałam na Wybrzeże. W windzie nie było „trójkąta"; ktoś musiał być na górze. Nawet jeśli Ethan jest ze znajomą, chciałam zobaczyć, czy wszystko z nim okej.

Ruszyłam po schodach na dwunaste piętro. Stopnie były porozwalane, zasypane gruzem i nieźle się nagimnastykowałam zanim dotarłam na górę. Zamek otworzyłam wojskowym ID. Na palcach przemierzyłam korytarz i kuchnię. Pachniało sosem do spaghetti. Serce biło mi coraz szybciej. Zajrzałam do salonu. Na znajomej kanapie dojrzałam splecione w miłosnym uścisku ciała. Wycofałam się i opuściłam mieszkanie.

Wrócił. Najważniejsze, że wrócił. Prawda?

Nie wiem, jak znalazłam się na dole. Ledwo widziałam przez łzy. Nie byłam w stanie jechać na motorze, więc zostawiłam go i wróciłam do domu pieszo. Jak duch przemknęłam korytarz i weszłam na schody.

- Jess! – Usłyszałam z kuchni głos mamy.

- Jestem.

- To świetnie. Masz gościa.

- Nie chcę żadnych gości. – Weszłam na górę.

- Nawet tego?

Spojrzałam w dół słysząc ten głos. Ethan stał w drzwiach kuchni.

- Nie jesteś ze swoją znajomą? W apartamencie?

- Nie wiem, możemy iść sprawdzić – zaproponował z uśmiechem. – Razem.

- Szukałam cię.

- A ja ciebie. Chyba się minęliśmy.

- Możliwe... – Zeszłam schodek niżej, po czym zbiegłam na sam dół i rzuciłam się mu na szyję. Mama przemknęła obok nas i poszła na górę. Dałabym głowę, że się uśmiechała.

Kurtka Ethana zlała się z moją. Płakałam.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytałam. – Co robisz w moim życiu?

- Nie jestem złym człowiekiem, Jess, ale wtedy, w tamtym zaułku, spojrzałaś na mnie z taką nienawiścią, że nie mogłem cię zapomnieć. A potem spotkałem się w szpitalu przypadkiem. Siedziałaś jak facet i wyglądałaś jak facet, ale robiłaś bransoletkę, coś kobiecego. Pomyślałem, że jesteś zagubiona.

- Bo jestem.

- Już nie, bo cię znalazłem. – Nigdy nie wahał się z odpowiedzią.

- Kto jest w apartamencie?

- Znajomy. Ze swoją znajomą, tak obstawiam.

Puściłam go i cofnęłam się.

- Mamy takie same kurtki – załkałam.

- Myślę, że mamy ze sobą więcej wspólnego.

- Nie jestem już z Zoë.

- Przykro mi.

- Na serio ci przykro?

- Nie – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością. Odgarnął mi grzywkę z czoła. – Mogę cię porwać?

- Daj mi chwilkę.

Pobiegłam na górę do pokoju rodziców i dopadłam szafy mamy.

- Czego szukasz? – Usłyszałam jej głos.

- Tego! – Pokazałam jej: spódnica była czarną „bombką". Założyłam do niej ulubione, wojskowe buty. Przeczesałam palcami włosy i zbiegłam na dół.

Ethan uniósł brew na mój widok.

- Nie gwizdaj czasem! – ostrzegłam go.

Usiadłam za nim na motorze. Tym razem przyklejona do niego jak jakaś rozkochana laska.


	6. EPILOG

EPILOG

Tańczyłam z Zoë. Obie byłyśmy w spódnicach, ale ja nadal miałam żołnierskie buty. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, Zoë wróciła do Lisy, a ja usadowiłam się obok Ethana, chociaż kusiły mnie jego obciągnięte ciemnymi dżinsami kolana.

- Ładnie razem wyglądacie. – Tyknął mnie łokciem.

- Weź przestań. – Też go dźgnęłam między żebra.

Spotykaliśmy się od dwóch tygodni. Każda nasza randka uczyła mnie czegoś nowego o nim, o mężczyznach i o sobie samej. Uzależniłam się od jego towarzystwa.

- Zatańczysz wreszcie ze mną? – zapytał.

- No dobrze – zgodziłam się.

- Wreszcie!

Wstał i ujął mnie za rękę.

Jeszcze się nie całowaliśmy. Na razie przyzwyczajałam się do jego dotyku. Dziwnie było się tak „przełączyć". A Ethan świetnie się przy mnie bawił. Byłam dla niego wyzwaniem, tak mi powiedział.

Śmiał się ze mnie, jak tańczyliśmy, więc pokazałam mu język.

- Jak dojrzale, panno Connor – skomentował.

Kiedy wreszcie pociągnął mnie w stronę kanap, zapytałam, czy możemy na chwilę wyjść i pociągnęłam go w stronę bocznych drzwi. Zatrzymał się.

- Nie tam – powiedział. – Tam wyciągałem znajome. Swoją dziewczynę wyprowadzę głównym wyjściem, żeby mogła zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

Zrobiłam krok ku niemu i pocałowałam go w usta. Sekundę później to on mnie całował. Mocno i namiętnie. Pachniał i smakował tequilą. Przylgnęłam do niego; nasze kurtki znów zlały się ze sobą. Wsunęłam dłonie pod jego t-shirt i przesunęłam po kręgosłupie, obu. Rozpalał mnie dotykiem ciała, zapachem potu, smakiem ust, dźwiękiem oddechu i to było dobre.

Kim nie jestem?

Lesbijką, która pokochała faceta.

Upartą samotniczką z feministycznym zacięciem.

Zagubioną dziewczyną u zmierzchu okresu dojrzewania.

Kim więc jestem?

Tą częścią wszechświata, którą Ethan Rosco otoczył ramionami. I chciałam być nią już na zawsze.

KONIEC


End file.
